monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Cassandra/Paradox
Cassandra is the leader of Lady’s Village and a boss encountered in the second part of Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. She fights alongside her daughter, Emily. Biography In Progress, all details are as presumed by this editor. After completing the task of beating up Candy and restoring Emily and Cassandra’s power to them, they run off to the poison swamp, eager to become the next Magical Girl. After knocking sense into them, they join. Monsterpedia Entry “The Lord of Lady’s Village, she also competed against Alipheese the 15th for the Monster Lord’s throne. Extremely strong, she is one of the most powerful monsters in the world. It appears as though she can trace her lineage far down the line to the Fateburn family. Holding the genes of many different monster lines in her, it seems as though she can produce offspring of many different types. In addition, she is able to control her flesh freely. Using that, she can form her digestive organ outside of her own body, and watch her prey be digested with her own eyes. Wrapping up her prey in her organ, Cassandra usually forces them to have multiple orgasms, until they have no semen left. After that, she enjoys watching them as they slowly dissolve away. Now weakened, she only has about as much strength as her daughter Emily. However, she appears to be enjoying her rejuvenated younger body, and does not appear to be bothered so much by this.” Attacks *'Attack' – One Foe, *'Digestive Whirlpool' – All Foes, Pleasure Attribute, Digest 75%, Slimed 75% *'Corrosive Prelude' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, Digest 50% *'Flesh Waltz' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, Digest 50% *'Melting Rondo' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, Digest 50% *'Digestive Tango' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, Digest 50% *'Sticky Symphony' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, Digest 50% *'Black and White Concerto' – One Foe (F), Pleasure Attribute, Digest 50%, Bind 50% *'Embracing Serenade' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, Digest 50%, Bind (2 Turn Break) *'Dissolving Serenade' – One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute, Digest 50% *'Prey’s Requiem' – One Foe, Devour Digested Foes *'Mass Dispel' – All Foes, Auto Hit, Dispel All *'Slime Mega Heal' – All Allies, Heal *'Aqua Shield' – All Allies, 150% Def, Half Physical Damage Taken for 6 Turns *'Aqua Mirror' – All Allies, 100% Magic Reflect for 3 Turns Strategy If you are weak to digest, you’re in for a bad time. Emily is the damage dealer and Cassandra mainly makes your life annoying with her threat of insta kill though predation combined with her heals and buffs. If possible, mana draining her prevents the dispel, but nothing else, yet that might be all you need. She has higher defences and health than Emily, so perhaps after making sure you wont be dispelled, burst down Emily and than slowly grind down Cassandra. Outside of the danger of being insta killed, Cassandra doesn’t have dangerous attacks to those that are prepared. Evaluation "Why does Cassandra look so young again? Magical Girl...? What the hell is going on... Cassandra is a slime-based yoma. She uses slime and digestion skills. She has no other weakness besides the Bio element. In addition to poison, mini is also effective against her and Emily. Now go, oh Brave Luka. Can I become a Magical Girl too? Ufu." Gallery 80 cassandra st21.png 80 cassandra st31.png|Sealed Form Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Yoma Category:Bosses Category:Group Boss Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Slimes